24 sentimientos
by ReiKo-01
Summary: valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento... 24 capitulos por cada uno de los sentimientos de tai, matt, sora... y sus hijos
1. Valor Tai Yagami

**Primer Sentimiento Valor Taichi Yagami**

Es posible que seas un cobarde aunque lleves el emblema del valor brillando en tu pecho. Es posible que estés tan asustado que no sepas como actuar en momentos difíciles y que quisieras salir corriendo como un niño perdido.

Pero, no puedes. Tienes que estar allí. Junto a la puerta que te separa de la persona mas importante para ti.

Que tengas tanto miedo de no saber que hacer cuando lo tengas en tus brazos. Del ejemplo que tendrás que dar y de dejar de ser el chico despistado de tus amigos para convertirte en el héroe que quisiste ser siempre.

Confiar en ti mismo y en las personas de tu alrededor. Pero sigues teniendo miedo.

Dos personas se acercan a ti. Una chica pelirroja que se nota que esta embarazada de seis meses y a su lado un chico rubio que te da un abrazo para que dejes de temblar, aunque tu hubieses preferido un puñetazo para que volvieras a la realidad.

Y te estabas preguntando como habías conseguido llegar aquí sin tener un accidente. Porque habías tenido suerte en que no hubiera ningún guardia que controlara la velocidad a la que ibas.

Un médico sale por esa puerta y tu cara cambia completamente. Es uno de tus amigos que te dice:

Todo ha salido bien. Puedes pasar a verla – Y tú te quedas inmóvil. La chica pelirroja te empuja hacia aquella puerta temida. Andas porque es tu obligación pero por dentro estas cagado.

La abres y todos tus sueños se hacen realidad. La ves tumbada con el pelo enmarañado por el esfuerzo, gotas de sudor en su frente, los ojos vidriosos y su encantadora sonrisa deslumbrando en la cara. Sonríes y te acercas a ella sin saber que decir. Le das la mano y un beso en la frente. Se apega a ti buscando tu calor.

Una enfermera se acerca y te da a la personita que formara ahora vuestra familia. Tiene poco pelo castaño como el tuyo y unas manitas tan pequeñas que no sabes si cogerlas. Les quieres proteger a el y a tu esposa, pero no sabes si podrás hacerlo.

Ella te sigue sonriendo pensando que ojala Hikari trajera su cámara en este momento para grabar la imagen. Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados aparece por la puerta con la cámara.

Te sonrojas por no saber como estar. Le das a la personita a tu esposa y ella lo abraza para que se quede dormido. Se parece a ti cuando eras pequeño donde solo te importaba comer, jugar y dormir. Te recuestas a su lado. Mirando al bebe que se ha dormido agarrado a su madre.

Lo notas. Esta volviendo a ti aquello que hace un rato se había ido.

Taiki – dices

Me gusta ese nombre – te contesta ella – Se parece al tuyo

Si

Va a ser idéntico a su padre

Bienvenido al mundo Taiki Yagami- dice mi hermana

Te alegra haber encontrado el valor para poner el nombre a tu primogénito


	2. Amistad Matt Ishida

**Segundo Sentimiento Amistad Yamato Ishida **

La amistad con mi mejor amigo no surgió como a mi me hubiera gustado. Para ese entonces yo solo era un chico callado, solitario y rebelde que no confiaba en nadie mas que en mi mismo. La mascara que me había formado no era solo eso. Era una coraza que me protegía de las ofensas de que se lanzaban entre si mis padres.

Pero claro, me he desviado de mi tema inicial. Mi mejor amigo se llama Taichi Yagami. Un chico de pelo castaño desordenado, con una valentía inigualable y una estúpida sonrisa casi siempre pegada en los labios. Nos habíamos hecho amigos en el lugar menos esperado y con numerosas peleas y diferencias entre nosotros.

Y a un después de tantas discusiones seguíamos siendo amigos. Tal vez no unos grandes amigos que se forman porque tienen muchas cosas en común, pero estábamos ahí para apoyarnos. La cantidad de tardes que se había quedado Tai en mi casa para ver la tele o para que le ayudara con las matemáticas.

Entonces como era que me sentía tan culpable de la pelea de hoy no es que fuera raro, y yo no había tenido la culpa de que saliera mal el experimento en la clase de Química. Nos estuvimos insultando durante todo el recreo y luego yo pase de él y él paso de mi.

Como fuera ahora yo estaba aburriéndome en casa solo porque Sora tenía que ayudar a su madre y T.K estaba en baloncesto.

Me levante y fui a salir para buscar a Tai y arreglarlo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarle parado delante de la puerta.

Hola- me dice

Hola – contesto

Yo quería decirte que… no tuviste la culpa del experimento

Lo se

-Serás engreído, va ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Aburrirme

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a burlarnos de mi hermanita y tu hermanita en la cita que tenían después de su entrenamiento?- dijo mi amigo con una risa

Claro

Al final, todo volvía a ser normal. Tai y yo tan amigos con nuestras peleas incluidas.

Espero que tu hermano no se sobrepase con ella

No lo hará

Ya, creo que no eres el mas indicado para decir eso

¿Por qué no?

Sora y tú en la fiesta de Mimi hace dos semanas, preferiría no haber entrado en esa sala

No hice nada que ella no quisiera

La sangre es la misma

No TK es mas caballero

Es la misma sangre

No

Si

No

Si…

Lo que decía con peleas incluidas Taichi seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo.

Notas del Autora: Lo tenia hecho desde un principio y no me apetecia cambiarlo aunque la idea de Matt y su hija tal vez la use para un capitulo posterior. Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el cap. Anterior y por sus comentarios.


	3. Amor Sora Takenouchi

**Tercer sentimiento Amor Sora Takenouchi**

Amor es el sentimiento mas puro que jamás había sentido, un amor tan especial por esa persona tan pequeñita, tan bonita y tan, tan, tan… GUERRERA esa era la palabra por la cual yo describía a esta persona.

Y mi pregunta era como podía tener esos pulmones tan fuertes una criatura de tan solo año y medio porque era eso lo que llevaba viviendo con nosotros.

Un año y medio que había sido maravillosamente agotador porque Mei no paraba de llorar cada vez que no se podía dormir y solo una persona era capaz de parar su llanto y esa era la armónica de mi marido que estaba durmiendo en EEUU por un viaje de trabajo.

Venga Mei- la dije intentando calmarla a duras penas, mientras ella seguía llorando a causa del sueño que habitaba en ella.

La volví a acunar entre mis bazos mientras me sentaba en la mecedora de su cuarto y es que recién ahora entre tantos gritos que seguramente bajarían los vecinos a protestar entendía a mi madre que, a pesar de lo estricta que era me quería. Me amaba como yo amaba a Mei. Mi niña, mi primera bebe, mi primogénita.

Mei Ishida con cabellos rubios y una voz tan bonita como la de su padre. Un movimiento en brazos y piernas como los que yo poseía antes de ponerme a dibujar un modelo. Y es que ella no se estaba quieta hasta que no escuchaba la dichosa canción, voz o lo que fuera de su padre. Y me acorde… De repente como surge una canción. Me lleve a Mei al salón donde teníamos una cadena de música.

Busque el CD con la etiqueta: "Canciones para las personas mas importantes y otras".

El CD donde Matt tenia grabadas la canción de TK, la mía y la que compuso para Mei. Lo puse y la melodía comenzó a sonar. Lenta y tranquila la canción y los llantos de Mei disminuyendo fueron apagándose hasta que la canción llego al estribillo.

Y descansas de sus llantos de haber conseguido que no eche de menos a su padre mientras duerme, de que este tranquila toda la noche para que mañana podáis ir al parque a jugar con Taiki mientras tu y Tai los vigiláis mientras juegan en la arena.

Y de pronto oyes un móvil vibrar en la habitación la llevas despacio hacia allí pero no demasiado lejos del equipo de música. Respondes:

Si?-preguntas

Ola Sora ¿qué tal la noche?- sonríes

Ola Matt, Mei acaba de dormirse

¿Tan tarde?

Echaba de menos a su padre y hasta que no ha oído la canción de tu hermano no se ha dormido ahora la estamos escuchando

Es una dulzura. Mañana por la tarde llegare

Que bien nosotras iremos al parque con Taiki y Tai ¿Me llamas y nos buscas?

Claro, pero no dejes que pase mucho tiempo con Taiki

¿Tienes miedo de que sean mejores amigos? – le pico sabiendo lo que piensa

No tengo miedo de eso sino de lo otro

Bueno cariño que estoy agotada de acunar al terremoto, mejor nos vamos a dormir te quiero Matt

Y yo a ti – nos despedimos – Mañana te llamo

Adiós

Te alegras de haber encontrado el amor en Matt y haber formado una familia. Aunque hechas les hechas de menos cuando no estan sabes que el amor en tu familia hay de sobra.

Notas de la autora: Soy un completo desastre con el capitulo creado y sin querer subirlo hasta por lo menos tener algo en la reserva para subir. En fin echarme todas las broncas que queráis porque las merezco por no actualizar. Además estoy con otros de mis fic en marcha.

Porfa un reviews….


	4. Conocimiento Koushiro Izumi

**Cuarto Sentimiento Conocimiento Koushiro Izumi **

Hay cosas que ni yo mismo podré entender aunque me las pregunte una y otra vez. Como el hecho de que mi niña, Hina, tenga novio y se haya echo un tatuaje en la cadera.

Mi niña de 17 años pelirroja y de ojos negros que me preguntaba todo acerca de digimons. La misma que tiene el nombre de conocimiento y una sed de sabiduría que no puede con ella… Tal vez seáis vosotros los que os preguntéis como he llegado a esta situación. Os contare cuando lo descubrí

Había llegado pronto del trabajo aquel día y me dispuse a llegar a casa temprano. Todo estaba tranquilo en la cocina olía a dulce debido a un pastel que había en el horno. Una nota en la encimera diciendo que Hina estaba en la ducha y que mi mujer volvería en un momento tras ver a las vecinas de arriba. Me dirigí a mi cuarto para dejar el portátil y unos nuevos documentos acerca del una nueva zona del mundo digital. Pase por delante de la habitación de Hina y ví que tenia el ordenador encendido. Se que no estaba bien cotillear en los asuntos de mi niña, pero en ese momento yo pensaba que teníamos la suficiente confianza entre ambos que me lo contaría todo. Moví el ratón para ver en donde estaba metida y veo unas fotos con Mei la hija de Matt y Sora. Hasta ahí todo era normal, eran fotos del otro día que quedaron. Las dos en el parque riéndose, divirtiéndose siendo jóvenes y luego aparecieron fotos con Taiki y otro chico al que no conocía. Hina y él aparecían tonteando y en varias fotos besándose. Para un padre como yo ese ya fue bastante trauma lo peor vino después cuando en una de las fotos la camiseta mostraba una zona de la cadera tapada por papel de tatuaje.

En ese momento mi hija entro vestida ya en el cuarto casi preparada para salir cosa que no consiguió porque nos enfadamos, nos gritamos y nos deprimimos ante la primera gran discusión que habíamos tenido.

Desde entonces no nos hablamos y yo sigo teniendo la curiosidad de saber que tatuaje se ha hecho, porque a lo hecho pecho y lo va tener para siempre así que mejor lo asumía, y con quién esta saliendo.

¿Papa? – dice una voz dulce en la puerta del despacho -¿puedo hablar contigo?

Claro ¿Qué quieres Hina?

Yo quería disculparme por no haberte contado que salía con un chico

Pensaba que confiabas en mi hija

Y confío en ti – me dijo con los ojos llorosos – quería decírtelo, pero pensé que no lo ibas a entender

Te hubiera entendido – dije levantándome

Lo siento y siento también lo del tatuaje

Ha lo hecho pecho ¿no?

¡Papa! – se lanzo a mis brazos como cuando tenia seis años y se asustaba con las tormentas o se caía de la bici.

Hina – dije abrazándola – me podrías decir qué te has tatuado en la cadera

Claro – dijo sonriendo – me quería hacer un tatu desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía qué. Cuando el tío Takeru nos mostró a Mei y a mí vuestros símbolos en la nueva edición de la obra pensé que seria bonito tenerlo siempre conmigo.

Su tatuaje era el símbolo del conocimiento. Se veía claro y bonito destacando entre su piel blanca de la cadera. Y mi conclusión a todo esto es que a veces la curiosidad puede matar al gato.

Notas de la autora: 

Sentimiento 4 conocimiento de izzy y su hija espero que os haya gustado ire subiendo mas aunque sea de forma descolocada. Con cariño ReiKo-01


	5. Inocencia Mimi Tachikawa

**Quinto sentimiento Mimi Tachikawa Inocencia **

¡Llegue agotada a Japón! ¿Sabéis lo horrible que es estar encerrada en un avión? Pues yo si y además con un niño de cinco años que no se calla ni debajo del agua y ¡¡que no se duerme!! Yo amo a Mark es un cielo y me encanta cuando se pone en plan pasota y no hace caso a lo que dice su padre. En cambio cuando yo le digo cualquier cosa obedece, que cielo. Pero en ese avión no me extraña que cuando bajara y pusiera los pies en Japón Sora me dijera: "Mimi ¿estas bien?" y yo le respondiera: "si ¿por?" y ella me mirara y cogiera un espejito de su bolso y a mi me diera un ataque cuando me vi con ojeras y pelos de loca. Literalmente todo el aeropuerto se entero de que acababa de llegar.

Mei y Mark estaban en los asientos de atrás mientras Sora y yo hablábamos tranquilamente delante. Nos dirigíamos al restaurante de Davis para comer todos juntos antes de la Navidad, quedaba una semana para la misma y como todos estaríamos con nuestras familias decidimos reunirnos antes.

El restaurante de Davis es muy familiar como se puede ver a la entrada del mismo, con columpios y un parque cerca para que los niños jueguen mientras que los adultos hablan y se ríen. Su comida ya es bastante popular aquí en Japón y dentro de poco se expandirá a USA gracias a mi programa de allí. ¿Qué? Cierto olvidaba deciros que yo vivo en USA con Michael, pero que paso el mayor tiempo que pueda aquí en Japón con mis amigos, aunque suele ser bastante poco.

Nada mas bajarnos del coche vi a los mellizos de Kari jugando con Mutsuko, el hijo de Davis y Mark salió corriendo tras ellos sin despedirse de mí ¿cómo no estaba cansado? Me quede mirándolos mientras alguien me despertó del trance:

-¡Mira si es la princesa! – grito un chico de pelo castaño – y una pelirroja

-¡Tai! NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA – le dije abrazándolo - ¿y este quién es? – Me agache para ver a un niño idéntico a él cuando era pequeño- no será… Taiki? -si!- dijo enérgico mientras yo me reía - ¿Qué tal Tai?

- Muy bien ya te echábamos de menos ¿donde esta el principito? –sonrío

-Jugando con tus sobrinos y con Mutsuko, ya se me ha escapado- sonreí

-Como este diablillo en cuanto Matt deje a Mei un rato, se Irán los dos a jugar – me decía señalando como su hijo esperada a que Matt bajara a Mei de sus brazos.

La comida iba muy bien los niños ya se habían cansado de comer y se habían marchado a jugar. Yo hablaba con Yolei cuando una mano me tiro de la falda y me encontré con mi hijo y todos sus amigos detrás.

-¿Qué pasa Mark?- le dije dulcemente

- Mama ¿A que Papa Noel si existe? – me pregunto con una determinación en los ojos y una mirada… que mirada

- Mark ¿para que preguntas eso si ya lo sabes? –le dije sonriendo e intentando escapar de la respuesta pues una no puede decepcionar a su hijo en un tema así con cinco años seria muy cruel

-porque Mutsuko y Ryo dicen que no existe que es imposible que un señor gordo se meta en las casas si no hay chimeneas

Seguramente la cara que se me puso fue la mejor de todo el día porque las risas de los demás se oían por toda la habitación. Maldita inocencia que todavía no había perdido ¿como podía yo salir de esta situación sin que nadie la perdiera?

Maldita y bendita inocencia.


	6. Esperanza TK Takaishi

**Séptimo sentimiento Takeru Takaishi Esperanza **

Como dos mellizos podían ser tan distintos, uno castaño el otro por el contrario rubio, uno serio el otro alegre, uno inquieto el otro paciente… Eran distintos. Lo sabíamos desde que Kari estaba embarazada de 5 meses, mientras uno estaba quieto el otro no paraba de dar pataditas a Kari en la tripa.

Por eso estaba ahora de los nervios esperando las notas de ambos. No me sorprenderían las notas de Taro porque sabía como era y lo que se esforzaba en llevarlo todo al día y bien hecho. Y si no lo hacia porque estaba enfermo o cualquier cosa lo recuperaba enseguida. En cambio del otro me podía esperar sentado porque era vago vago y para recuperar tardaría Dios y ayuda. Por eso estaba sentado en el sofá para no desmayarme en cuanto las viera.

Kari tampoco había llegado todavía porque me dijo que iria al medico a no se que asunto, una revisión o algo así. Tampoco es que no me importara sino que estaba mas pendiente de mi próximo libro y de las notas de estos dos chicos. Y Kari si le pasara algo me lo diría siempre nos lo contamos todo asi que no me debo preocupar.

Siempre me quedaría la esperanza de que no le quedaran cinco no? Pero en este momento creo que ni podría tenerla. Me puse a escribir en el ordenador, pero casi ni pude porque una llamada sonó por toda la casa.

¿Si?- pregunte

Hola amor – contesto una voz que conocía muy bien

¿Qué tal? Mi luz – conteste mientras sonreía al escucharla

Muy bien, pero ya se porque tenia esos mareos de vez en cuando te lo cuento en casa vale – dijo dudosa

Vale amor, oye ¿te ha llamado Ryo?

No, creo que todavía esta en clase, pero no te preocupes ya veras como aprueba todo

¿De verdad? – pregunté incredulo

Si- contesto- venga que tu eres el optimista

é incredulo

Si- contesto- venga que tu eres el optimista

Ya, pero con este chico me espero lo peor

Que va no te preocupes en 20 minutos estoy alli

Vale aquí te espero

OK, te quiero – dijo colgando y dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió revelando dos adolescentes con el uniforme verde del instituto de Odaiba dejando los zapatos a la entrada y hablando tranquilamente.

Hola chicos- les dije saludando

Hola papá – dijo Taro con una sonrisa - ¿Y mamá?

Ahora llegara tenia que ir al medico y Ryo no te escondas – le dije mirándole directamente

¿Esconderme? ¿yo?, que va papá. Mira pa' que veas que soy valiente como el tío aquí tienes las notas y ni siquiera las he visto para que las veamos juntos – dijo sonriendo y con una mirada traviesa

Me la había jugado, ahora quién las abriría y se llevaría el golpe sería yo. Trague saliva y me dispuse a abrirlas. No podían ser tan malas era un chico listo, tenía que tener la dichosa esperanza en que habría aprobado.

Las abrí y… un 9 en LITERATURA, normal si le gustaba escribir tanto, un 6 en MATEMÁTICAS, vale no era lo suyo pero estaba aprobado y UN 3 EN GIMNASIA??? ¿Cómo se podía suspender la gimnasia? Ni me fije en las demás

¡¡¡¡UN TRES EN GIMNASIA!!! – grite a todo pulmón

Pues… no se…papá

¡COMO QUE NO SABES!

Le seguí gritando y regañándole por esa asignatura que ni me fije en que Kari acababa de llegar y hablaba con Taro tranquilamente sobre nuestra escenita. Al fin y al cabo sus notas no habían salido del todo mal.


End file.
